


"The Reason"

by iknowanicegirl, nicapark (iknowanicegirl)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheating, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Romance, SlightAngst, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/nicapark
Summary: They shared a cab one stormy night. Jinyoung was wasted after finding out that his long time boyfriend had been cheating on him. Mark took him in and took care of him all night. From then on, he's the only constant in Jinyoung's life.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. "Warmth in the Cold Rain"

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from @markjintweets in twitter. This story has been posted in asianfanfics already, just sharing it here. :)
> 
> To everyone who'll give this a shot, THANK YOUUUU! <3

**_Jinyoung_** felt his heart as it starts to pound upon hearing the ringing from the other line. 

He doesn't know why exactly he came up with the idea of calling him. He should've just packed his bags and left a note that will ought to tell Jackson that they're done. The moment that he found out that his boyfriend for five long years was cheating on him with some guy, he should've decided right there and then to end their relationship and just leave. 

Jinyoung knows himself as not being a huge fan of confrontations and dramatic shits. In fact, he always opted to dodge everything that might complicate things for him and all the more, just hurt him. Well, as far as he's concerned, no one enjoys getting hurt. Now Jinyoung, for one, doesn't want that. When he feel things are going downhill and is bound to break him, he'll choose to walk away.

Just like now.

_"He's with the guy again."_

Those were Bambam's words when they met and talked over a cup of coffee. Bambam is his bestfriend since college, after his parents took responsibility of him when the younger's parents sent him off to Korea to study. 

It was this afternoon, when Bambam called him to meet up, just to bring him this _wonderful_ news. Bambam has been telling him about Jackson, _cheating_ with some guy. Bambam said he'd never seen the guy, but Jackson always gets in the guy's car after work. Bambam has a lot to say about this because he works with his boyfriend.

_"Just stop turning a blind eye on this, hyung. He's cheating on you, for christ's sake!"_

It's not the first time Bambam talked him into breaking it off with Jackson. It's not because Bambam hates him cause, as a matter of fact, they're also good friends. But of course Bambam values him more, so he keeps on talking some sense into him. _"You cannot stay in this relationship just because you're scared of letting go. There's still a lot of guys out there, hyung! Good and deserving guys."_

Another ring snapped him back as he gripped on his phone a bit tighter. Jinyoung is waiting nervously for Jackson to pick his damn phone up. Is he still with his side guy? 

Jinyoung held his breath when he heard Jackson's low voice. "Jinyoung?"

But before he could even speak more, Jinyoung started talking. "I've put up with you and your shits for five long years, Jackson. Five long years of me, adjusting to what you could only give, what I could only take. I've been patient, actually more than patient. I've been stupidly patient, that's more accurate." 

"Jin-"

"No." he interrupted Jackson. "You're not one to talk now. Just fucking listen." Jinyoung inhaled a large amount of breath as he felt his eyes brimming with tears. He feels his heart clenching but he needs to talk. "I know that I don't deserve this because all I did was love you in all honesty, and my efforts will attest to that. I loved you truly, Jackson. But you just broke my heart. If you weren't happy, then why didn't you just leave? Why'd you have to cheat on me? If you fell out of love with me, you should've just told me. I would understand. I would, Jackson. It will hurt me, but not this much." The tears he was trying to hold back are now freely rolling down his cheeks. "Not this much."

There was a brief silence from the other line after Jinyoung's last words. Jinyoung too is trying to stop himself from becoming a crying mess. He's at the bar for goodness' sake. The last thing he wants is for people to be staring at him with pitiful eyes, only to make him realize how pathetic he looks right now.

"I'm. . . I'm sorry, Jinyoung." And right there, he heard Jackson's voice break. _No, Park Jinyoung! Don't you dare melt for him again!_

Jinyoung sniffed as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "I am sorry for myself too." Gathering up all his remaining courage and right sense, Jinyoung heaved a deep breath before letting the words slip from his mouth. "I'm breaking up with you."

"No." He could hear a sense of panic in the older's voice. But no, he cannot be shaken. "Jinyoung, please don't-"

"I'll go and get my things from your place in an hour. By that time, I hope to not see you there." Jinyoung still hears how Jackson keeps on saying _no_ but he continued. "This is all you could give me. I do not want to see you but I still have my stuffs there. Please give this one to me and give me enough time to pack my things. After this, we'll be gone from each other's lives."

"But I don't want that." Jackson is still insisting. "I want you to stay Jinyoung. Please. I can't lose you."

Jinyoung shook his head although he knows Jackson cannot see it. "You should've thought of that before you started shit with someone else."

The line went dead as Jinyoung ended the call. He did a good job, didn't he? If Bambam was here, Jinyoung knows his bestfriend would've congratulated him and patted his back. 

As he closed his eyes, Jinyoung felt hot tears streaming down his face. So what, if he's here crying? Jackson wouldn't know. He wouldn't know that their break up just broke his heart into a million pieces, probably making it impossible for the poor thing to function normally again. 

What matters is, he was able to do the thing which he was so much afraid of to do. _Good job, Park Jinyoung._

"One more glass of this, please!" He asked the bartender pointing to his glass of whisky. 

He still has an hour before going back to Jackson's place. Might as well spend the whole hour, drinking his sorrows away.

**********

Jinyoung might be seeing zigzag lines right now, but it's not for anyone else to know. His feet cross one another's as he take steps after steps to get to the side of the road, after getting out of the bar.

It's past 12 am already and he might've spend more than an hour drinking. But he remembers about his things which he still needs to pack, and he also called Bambam and told the Thai that he needs a place to crash in. 

"Oh, shit." He could only curse as he felt the cold rain drops against his skin. It's raining. What a perfect timing! He doesn't have an umbrella and he doesn't have a car. Jackson's place is a twenty minute drive from the bar he's at, god knows how much longer it will take him if he takes the bus, more so if he walks.

Jinyoung ran to the nearest waiting shed to avoid getting completely drenched because of the rain. He decided to take a taxi and have it take him to Jackson's place. He saw a few cabs but all were unavailable.

It may have been ten minutes later when he finally saw one which is unoccupied, so he waved his hand to call for it. When it stopped in front of him, Jinyoung quickly ran into the rain to get to it.

He's about to reach for the door's handle when some hand beat him to it. "What the hell?!" Jinyoung hissed at the ash brown haired guy beside him. "This is my cab."

"I'm sorry?" The guy said in fluent english. "I called it first." Now he's speaking in korean.

"What are you saying? I called it first. Stop talking nonsense." Jinyoung brushed off his wet fringe. God, he's getting drenched in the rain just because of this annoying guy. He's got an umbrella, while Jinyoung hasn't, and he's still holding Jinyoung up? That's unfair. "Let go."

"No, I need this ride."

"And I don't?" Jinyoung feels the alcohol working him up. His blood is starting to boil up when the cab's window rolled down revealing the driver.

"Are you both getting in, or not?" The old man impatiently asked. 

"Alright." Jinyoung heard the guy beside him sigh. "I'm heading to Myeong-dong. You?"

Jinyoung gave him a side glance before answering. "Namdaemun." As much as he wanted to cross his arms, well, he can't beacuse he needs to cover his head because if it wasn't obvious, he's almost soaking wet because of the damn rain and this guy is still here having some small talk with him? 

The said guy, then opened the car door and gestured for him to get in first. "You'll be dropped off first. We both need to get to our respective homes so I guess we should just share this ride."

Jinyoung wanted to disagree and just insist that he did call for the cab first, but a broken heart is already bad, he doesn't want it to come with a sore body because of fever.

The ride was painfully quiet. It may just have been his heart which is still aching, but Jinyoung really finds it awkward to share a cab with a random stranger. 

They aren't talking. _And why would we?_ Jinyoung's mind says. They don't know each other. They just happen to share a cab this stormy night. A _casual talk_ or any talk in that matter, is not necessary in Jinyoung's opinion. Besides, the guy doesn't seem so friendly so he wouldn't test his chance and go talk to him.

Just then, his phone rang and he read Bambam's name on the caller's i.d. "Hey." He answered.

"Are you still coming? Or did you just change your mind and decided to continue on being blind and stupid?"

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes. "I already broke up with him."

There was nothing from Bambam for a few seconds before he heard him talking. "Alright, I'll go and prepare some popcorn with spraycheese and your favorite orange juice."

It was comforting enough for him to know that he still has someone to lean on in this depressing times. He chose to have the right bestfriend. Bambam doesn't disappoint.

"Just here." He told the driver as the car pulled over on the side of the apartment. He handed out some cash to pay for the ride before heading out of the cab.

As soon as he was out, he felt the cold rain again, this time much bigger and heavier drops. It surely is a storm. When he reached the gate, he started fumbling for the keys, immediately scolding himself for not preparing it before getting out of the car. Now, he's soaking wet and still unable to find the damn keys. _Fuck it!_ Did he even bring it when he left earlier?

He's so close to cursing at his fucked up life, when he no longer felt the cold rain pouring on him. When he looked up, the ash brown haired guy is standing behind him, holding the umbrella out for the both of them. He's about to ask, when the guy went ahead of him.

"I think it's better if we both head back to the cab first? The storm is pretty bad." He saw the guy's eyes reflecting some sort of uncertainty before asking. "Let's go?"

**********

"Just wait a bit here. It's a mess inside." 

Jinyoung nodded before the guy made his way inside his apartment, not closing the door but not yet letting him in.

A while ago, when they headed back to the cab, the guy asked where he could stay because obviously, he cannot go inside Jackson's apartment without his keys. But because of the storm, the driver said he cannot take him to Namyeong-dong. It's a twenty minute drive from Namdaemun, while it'll only take them five minutes to get to Myeongdong where the driver is also living at.

To his surprise, the stranger offered his place instead. Assuring him that he's not a psycopath or something like that, the said guy told him that he can stay at his place for the night and just head to his bestfriend's place the morning after the storm has passed.

It was not a good idea, but it's not significantly bad too. So, Jinyoung, not having much of a choice ~~_cause he also happened to spend most of his cash on the drinks he had at the bar, not letting him to have enough cash to rent a room for the night_~~ , agreed.

"You can come in now." The guy said, with a small smile as he peeked from door before opening it widely. Jinyoung walks in, removing his shoes. The guy lend out a pair of slippers and made him wear it. "I'm sorry if it's a bit of a mess. There was some kind of a situation here, a while ago. . . . and things didn't turn out well. . . . so. . . ." Jinyoung just stared at the guy and pursed his lips.

He actually doesn't mind. Jinyoung is used to seeing clutters because Jackson is not exactly the tidy type of a person. It was always his job to fix and organize their things. So seeing some worn clothes on the couch and a few unwashed dishes on the sink is not disturbing for Jinyoung. He has seen worse.

"It's okay." He just said to pacify the guy's worries. "Thank you for letting me stay here at your place. . . uhm. . .?" He gestured his hand towards the guy whose name he still doesn't know. They've already spent thirty minutes together and they still weren't able to get each other's names.

"Oh! It's Mark." The guy said, lending his hand out, which he willingly took. "I'm Jinyoung."

They shook each other's hands for a few seconds, and exchanged small smiles. 

This guy, _Mark,_ is nice. He must be a good person. After all, who lets a complete stranger stay in his place? Mark could've just left him alone and drenched under the cold rain outside his ex's apartment like a pathetic loser that he is, because in truth, he isn't Mark's responsibility. But, no. Mark chose to walk up to him and offer his place for him to stay at.

In Jinyoung's twenty five years of existence, he believes that meeting a good samaritan is a 1 out of a hundred percent chance. But here is Mark, with his soft eyes and warm smile.

They must've only set the wrong foot a while ago, but now here he is seeing a different side of him. 

Mark then pointed towards the kitchen. "How about I go and make a cup of coffee for us both, to give us warmth in this cold night? What do you say?"

Jinyoung curled his lips, as he nodded. "I won't say no to that."


	2. "Free falling"

"So this Mark guy. . . ." 

The way Bambam said Mark's name and his judging eyes in addition, makes Jinyoung want to roll his eyes. But he just sighed as he continued to fix his hair in front of the full body mirror Bambam has in his room.

It has been a week since that night when Jinyoung broke up with Jackson, and packed his stuffs. It's been a week since he first crashed in the Thai's apartment.

"It's been a week since you met the guy, and now you're going on a date with him already?" 

That's another fact. It's been a week since that stormy night, when Mark took him in and offered him shelter. It was unusual for someone to just let someone in his own place. But he is thankful that Mark trusted him enough to let him stay the night. All through out the stormy night, the two of them just talked to get to know each other. He learned a couple of things about the older. Like, his job as a travel blogger. It's a cool job in Jinyoung's opinion since he gets to travel different places and he gets paid by posting about his adventure. Surely, his job as a boring office worker is no match to that of Mark's.

Jinyoung watched as the younger sat back on the couch while munching on those pringles. His bestfriend is already acting like this just after knowing about Mark asking him out for lunch. Now Jinyoung thinks he made a good decision on not narrating everything that had happened that stormy night. About how caring Mark was, to a stranger like him. How they spent the whole night talking to each other, playing with Mark's cute little puppy Coco, and how he woke up the morning after, with Mark dozed off right beside him on the couch. If Bambam knew about all that, he's sure his bestfriend won't let him live ever. 

"It's not a date." Jinyoung just said after a short sigh. "Mark just asked me out for lunch."

"And should I even write a ten page essay on how _eating out for lunch_ is exactly the same with a date, huh Park Jinyoung?"

Rolling his eyes again, he turned to face the younger whose mouth is full of pringles. "That's hyung to you, Kunpimook!" This dongsaeng of his has no fear. He deliberately calls him in his name, without using hyung. Not because he's from Thailand, it'll mean he'll be exempted from using honorifics when addressing someone who is older.

But the red head just raised his eyebrows at him. "Oh, I though we're doing yaja time. You didn't call Mark _hyung_ , did you? Although you mentioned he's a year older. Interesting..."

"Shut up, human." Jinyoung said, giving up. He also felt his phone buzz and there he found a message from Mark.

_**From Mark:** _

_I just got off from shower. But I swear I won't be late. Meet me in thirty?_

He's just about to send _yes_ as a reply when he heard Bambam clearing his throat. 

"I knew these all too well." Jinyoung just sent a quick reply before looking at Bambam who is curling his lips as if he's thinking about something. "First meeting at a bar, and few dates will follow upon exchanging numbers. Didn't this happen before, hyung?"

Jinyoung didn't answer but his mind automatically looks back on those similar happenings. 

"I'll give it a full two weeks. That guy is just waiting to get in your pants."

"Can you please watch your words, Bam?" Jinyoung can't help but say. 

"I am just saying! Because you need to be reminded, hyung. You're being too comfortable with that guy. Yes, maybe you're not in love with him, for now, because you still hasn't moved on from Jackson, alright. But from the rate that you're going, I can say that you're heading towards the same direction you took before. And we both know how that ended."

Heaving a long sigh, Jinyoung just slumped himself beside Bambam on the couch. He reached his hand out to get some pringles. "I can't believe we're having this discussion just because I want to eat sashimi with Mark."

Bambam then turned to face him a bit. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself all over again, hyung."

"I appreciate that, Bam. But you're over reacting. It's just lunch. We're just eating lunch together. You're the only one putting color in it."

The red head gave him a disbelieving look. "Oh, is that so?" Jinyoung just nodded. "If it's not a date, then it means I could come too, correct?"

"And why would you?"

Shrugging, Bambam replied. "Just because."

And so, that is what happened. Jinyoung cannot say no to his persistent bestfriend. To prove his point that it is not a date, he said yes. He did tell Mark that he's bringing Bambam with him. Mark said it's okay and that means he could also bring his own bestfriend.

So what was orginally just eating lunch out, turned into a double date. _Oh right, it's not a date._

"This is my bestfriend, Bambam. I'm currently staying at his place since he's the rich one and not me." Jinyoung turned to Mark who is smiling. "This is Mark, the guy you're itching to meet. So, you okay now?" He asked his bestfriend who has his eyes on Mark who is in front of them.

"Nice to meet you, Bambam." Mark lend his hand out which Bambam took.

"You look familiar." Bambam's words made Jinyoung quirk his eyebrows. "Have we met before?"

Shaking his head, Mark answered. "I don't think we have. Maybe my face is too generic?" The older laughed a bit.

"Oh how I wish that handsome face of yours is generic. I would love to see that everyday." Jinyoung could've choked if they were eating. Thank God they weren't. Glaring at Bambam, he kicked on the younger's foot. 

Mark just laughed again before gesturing towards the guy beside him. "This is Jaebum, my bestfriend since I moved here to Seoul. He's a veterinarian, but I don't get any discount whenever I have my Coco checked." 

"Business is business, Tuan." _Jaebum_ said. The guy has grey hair, and has squinty eyes, making him look like he hates every single living thing on the planet. He looks like the uncaring type, which in Jinyoung's opinion is very much opposite to Mark's character. 

"Whatever, Im." Now Mark is gesturing towards him. "This here is Jinyoung. You already know about him."

"Of course I would. When you won't even stop talking about him that day after-"

"Okay! That's enough." Mark interrupted Jaebum who is just smirking at his bestfriend. "We should order."

They ate their lunch as they all talked about random stuffs. Jinyoung noticed how eager Bambam is in knowing things about Mark, and that stayed with him until they both reached the apartment.

Bambam is still talking about how cool he thinks Mark is. Jinyoung knows his bestfriend as someone who also enjoys travelling and tying out new things. He remembered summer two years ago when the Thai dragged him and signed them both up for skydiving lessons. Jinyoung swears he might've fainted while he was thousands of feet from the ground, that when they landed, the first thing he did was put Bambam in a choke hold. Unlike him, Bambam is a ball full of energy, so he should've expected that the younger and Mark would get along pretty well. 

So, it's also not a surprise that now, Bambam has changed his impression of Mark. "Okay, I think I could give Mark a chance since he's so cool."

"Shouldn't it be Mark hyung?" There goes Bambam again, not using _hyung_. 

"Mark said it's okay even if I don't call him hyung since he's actually an american and not korean. We're cool with it. Only you are not, _hyung._ " He just watched as Bambam threw his coat on the couch and proceeded to the kitchen. "I'm taking back what I have said earlier. Mark is certainly not the kind of guy you should watch out for. I really enjoyed hanging out with him, God, he's so cool!" The Thai peeked his head over the counter, and pointed at him. "And really handsome too."

Walking towards the kitchen too, Jinyoung saw Bambam pouring himself a glass of water. The younger asked him if he want one too but he just waved his hand to say no. Jinyoung rested both his hands on the kitchen counter as he waited for Bambam to finish drinking. 

"Why are you staring at me like I just did you something wrong?" The younger looked confused for a bit. "Did I?"

Crossing his arms, Jinyoung asked. "Are you trying to hit on Mark?" This had the red head gaping at him. "What? Me?" But Jinyoung just gave him a side eye. He knows his bestfriend. The moment Bambam asked if Mark and him met somewhere, he knows his bestfriend is up to something. "You have a thing for foreigners." He said a matter of factly.

"I am a foreigner, hyung." Bambam pointed at himself to put more emphasis on his point. " _You_ have a thing for foreigners." Bambam said as if it is the most obvious thing ever. "Besides. . . my type is different from yours. I like guys who look manly, those with wide shoulders and chest. I also like someone with squinty eyes, narrow and pointed nose, thin lips, sharp jaw." Bambam looks a lot like dreaming right now as he speaks. "I think if he has a some sort of grey hair, he'll look even hotter."

Is it just him, or is Bambam describing someone in particular? Someone who they just met a while ago? Before he could even process, Bambam is now walking to his room and in a few seconds, he has Pudding _his cat_ with him. "Where are you going?" He asked when Bambam wore his coat again.

"Pudding needs to be checked so I'm taking her to the vet." This made Jinyoung raise his eyebrow as a smirk drew on his face, but Bambam is already heading for the door so he didn't see how teasing Jinyoung's smile is. His bestfriend got it bad.

Before Bambam could close the door, Jinyoung shouted at his bestfriend. "Goodluck on scoring a date!"

"Oh I fucking will!" Bambam shouted back as the door closed.

**********

_**To Mark:** _

_I'm busy this weekend. Maybe some other time?_

Jinyoung hit send before focusing his attention on the files he's currently encoding. His phone buzzed and he saw a reply from Mark, which is filled with crying emojis and a broken heart. Jinyoung just shook his head and tried to focus back on his work.

It's been 5 months since he crossed paths with Mark and since then, they have been good friends. Mark was able to add spice in his boring life. For a good number of times, Mark was able to drag him out of his comfort zone and make him try new things with him. Mark is always looking for adventure. He never gets scared and always seeks for thrill and excitement, something Jinyoung finds hard to handle. Jinyoung likes to stay in his own bubble, but funnily, Mark succeeds in his attempt of changing Jinyoung's perspective in life. _You only live once_. It's what Mark always say.

For the past five months, Mark is able to take him to places. Whenever he has a day off from work, Mark takes him on a trip which he planned. It often involves trying out new foods from various places, and _fun_ activities ~~_in Mark's vocabulary, that is_~~ which often times scares the hell out of Jinyoung. 

He won't deny that he really enjoyed these past five months with Mark's company. Unconsciously, Mark was able to help him get back on his feet and start anew again. Without even looking for it, he found a sense of comfort in Mark - a feeling he had missed after his break up with Jackson.

For the rest of the day, Jinyoung just ignored how his phone keeps on vibrating. It's just Mark, he knows. The older surely won't take no for an answer.

Mark has asked him to go with him to Cheongpung-myeon. It was alright for Jinyoung if not for Mark's plan. The guy wants to go bungee jumping in Cheongpung Land. Bungee jumping! God, Jinyoung can't imagine himself jumping off a 62 meter tower and plunge himself into the lake. It'll surely be the death of him. So although, sure, he'd like to spend time with Mark... he just can't say yes to his invitation.

And besides, he still can't get over of that time when Mark took him to go hiking, and he fell sick the whole week after. How his boss scolded him so bad because of it, Jinyoung could only cringe at the fear of it happening again. Jinyoung is just not the type of person for these kind of things Mark enjoys doing.

That evening, when he got to Bambam's apartment, _(yes, he's still staying at his bestfriend's place, not because he's broke but because Bambam insisted on him staying for good. They just agreed to split the rent in half)..._ he saw the Thai trying out different clothes in front of his full body mirror. 

"Got a date?" He asked while eating an apple and leaning on the side of the door. 

Looking at him through the mirror, his bestfriend hummed in response. "Which looks better? This one or this one?" The red head is showing him two coats, one is Chesterfield and the other is Trench. Jinyoung pointed on the beige trench coat. He thinks it'll look better on the black turtle neck Bambam is wearing. "This one?" He just nodded. "Thanks, hyung."

The Thai wore the trench coat and smoothed it out before turning to his direction. "Jaebum is going to introduce me to his parents. I'm fucking nervous right now, like I'll seriously shit in my pants."

Jinyoung is happy with the progress of Bambam's relationship with Jaebum. They started dating four months ago, after Bambam made Pudding's checkup a regular one. His bestfriend is really persistent. Once he set his eyes on something, he'll make sure he'll get it. As for this case, it's Jaebum. And Jinyoung couldn't be any happier seeing that things between them are going smoothly. And wow, he's gonna do the _meeting the parents_ already? In his five years of dating Jackson, he didn't even got that same chance. 

Tapping on his bestfriend's shoulder, Jinyoung smiled. "You'll do good, Bam. Just don't curse while talking like you just did now."

Smiling at him, Bambam fixed himself for the last time before heading for the door. "I need to go, hyung. I'll just meet Jaebum out in front." Jinyoung nodded as he sat on the couch and turned the television on.

When Bambam opened the door, they saw Mark outside wearing a ball cap. "Hi, Bam." The younger just waved his hand. "Oh, hi Mark. You're here for Jinyoung hyung?"

"Yeah, I am..." Jinyoung saw Mark peeking his head through the door to look for him. And when he did, Mark smiled. "Hi, Jinyoungie."

"Aww. Jinyoungie... hyung will never let me call him that." Bambam then turned to him again. "I'll leave you guys here, don't want to keep my man waiting."

When Bambam left, Mark finally went inside and closed the door behind him. "So, you're ignoring me?" Mark asked as he stood in front of him, with his pouty lips. Jinyoung is just there, seated on the couch, not saying anything. "Oh come, on Jinyoungie. Be fair."

Jinyoung hissed under his breath as Mark sat beside him. "I cannot go bungee jumping okay, unless you want me dead."

Mark scoffed as if what he's hearing is stupid. "Of course, I don't want that. Why would you say that?"

"Because you keep on insisting that we go bungee jumping when I am dead sure that it'll kill me, somewhere during the jump."

Mark sat back with his arms crossed. His pout is still there. "You're exaggerating things. You cannot die from bungee jumping."

"Oh yeah?" He said, challenging the other. "Want proofs?"

With this, Mark just pouted some more but in a few seconds, clinged his arm on Jinyoung's arm, making the cutest face he could make. "Come on, Jinyoungie. Just give me this one. I always wanted to try this with you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. All you have to do is trust me." Jinyoung sighed as he averted his gaze from the older's brown orbs. Mark surely knows how to make him say yes. It's unfair. With another tug, Mark spoke. "Don't you trust me?"

And that is all it takes, ladies and gentlemen. Jinyoung could only smack himself in the head mentally when he saw how Mark's eyes sparkled. Mark knows he's already won this round.

"I hate you." He said under his breath, but Mark is already smiling like a happy kid. 

"No, you don't." 

And Jinyoung knows, Mark is right.

**********

Jinyoung is mute all through out the time when the jump instructor was putting on his harness and wrapping a thick towel around his lower legs and ankles. Everything is already done. The instructor already gave his instructions on what to do before jumping. 

"Hey." He heard Mark beside him but Jinyoung swears he can almost see black. "You okay?" 

Jinyoung is certainly not okay! His mind is full of thoughts of how he's going to die after jumping. What if the ropes suddenly break? Or what if the metal locks break and had him free falling towards the lake? He'll surely die. _So long, world. I enjoyed my twenty four years of existence._

Just then, he felt Mark's hand squeezing on his gently. Mark's hand felt warm agains his cold and shaking ones. "I am here, okay. I got you."

It's true. Mark got him. They are going to jump together. But that doesn't seem to ease Jinyoung's worries. He knows it's scarier if he'll do it alone, he'll probably faint. But jumping with Mark is still _jumping_ off a 62 feet tower. It's still scary.

The instructor finally made them stand on the edge of the platform. Jinyoung's mind is full of _shit's_ and _fuck's_ right now, all thanks to Bambam's cursing mouth. "Hold each other." The instructor said and Jinyoung felt Mark's arms wrapping around him.

He was about to look at where they are going to dive when Mark pulled his shoulders back. "Don't look. It'll only get scarier. Just keep your eyes on me, okay? I'll never let you go."

Those words were full of promise that it seemed to calm Jinyoung's heart. Mark is here, Mark is holding him. And he promised not to let go.

"At the count of three. . . . One. . . ." Jinyoung locked his eyes with Mark's which were looking at him earnestly. "Two. . . ." He felt Mark's hands clasping together behind his back, pulling him even more closer.

". . .three!"

Jinyoung felt himself lose connection with everything that is solid, secure and familiar. He is falling. They are falling.

He looks down. The wind is ripping through his hair. He never felt so free. And as he locked eyes with mark, all of the anxiety, fear, and the nervousness he was feeling a while ago, disappears in an instant.

He lets go. He is free falling. 

He's completely inverted, head down, feet up.

Jinyoung sees the water below. It's coming at him, and it's coming fast. 

Then he felt the bungee starting to pull at his feet. It's a gentle pull at his lower legs that slows him as he speed towards the water. Mark then took his hand and reached it out for the water. It felt cold in the short touch.

His blood is still rushing to his head as he heard Mark repeatedly saying _We did it, Jinyoungie. You did it!_

He felt another pull on his legs but not as strong. Jinyoung heard one of the crew members instructing to yank on the strap to release his feet from the rope. He couldn't quite move so Mark did it for them both and down they went to the water.

Jinyoung still feels his heart beating right off his chest as he swam up, letting the warm ray of sunlight hit his face. _Is it over? Did I really do it?_ Now, Jinyoung knows he's wearing a huge ass smile on his face. Yes, his head surely feels like spinning, still. But he's damn proud of himself.

He did it!

With Mark gazing over at him, Jinyoung punched his fist in the air. "Oh my god, I did it, Mark!" His voice contains so much pride and happiness. He can't wait to brag about this to Bambam. "I can't believe I just did it!"

Mark is looking at him with soft eyes and warm smile. "Yes, you did." The older swam nearer to him, that now, he's just a feet away from him. "I'm so proud of you, you brave little thing."

Jinyoung could only giggle at Mark's words. He called him _little_ although he's obviously taller by a fraction than Mark. "I did it." He mindlessly repeated to Mark who is inching closer. "Thank you, thank you for pushing me to do it. Wow, I am so happy."

But he didn't hear anything from Mark.

All he is seeing is Mark's soft eyes gazing at him and it's enough to increase his heart rate again. He feels like he's about to jump again for the second time. When Mark's hand reached for his cheeks, Jinyoung could almost hear how loud his heart is beating right now. But he can't open his mouth to say something.

Mark's hand caressed the side of his face gently and the kind of look the older is giving, makes Jinyoung feel different. 

Not one word was uttered between the two of them. But it happened, all too swiftly.

He saw how Mark's face moved closer, closing the distance between them by meeting his cold lips with his soft ones. And by that slight and gentle touch, Jinyoung feels like he'd just jumped off the ledge again. . . . cause now he feels like falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know #markjin is my main but... isn't #JaeBam interesting? ;)


	3. "Moment of Truth"

"You have to file these records and sort them right after. This transaction is very important for Mr. Joon, so you better--"

**_Jinyoung_** is not paying attention. He cannot afford to pay much attention to his superior, Wook Junho who is giving him his task for the day. So he just kept on oggling at the computer's monitor where he is encoding some files for the past hour, _~~but he's barely finished a page~~_. 

He is not usually this unproductive. He might not exactly like his job as a clerk, but he also realizes its importance since it's the sole thing which helps him to survive his day to day life here in Seoul, away from the comfort of his own home, with his loving and caring parents back in Jinhae. It's deadass boring, working on his shift for nine freaking hours, just seated on a swivel chair, encoding, filing, and sorting files. 

Going back to what he was saying... Jinyoung is sure of himself as being someone who does his job properly. He's giving justice to the salary he receives every month. He's not this lazy and zoned out. He's not usually like this. Just, now.

It's been a whole week since that afternoon.

That afternoon when. . . .

_Shit, Jinyoung._ He can't help but curse at himself when his mind automatically projected that scene. Mark's face, inching closer to his. Him being completely still the whole time, as if he's anticipating for _it_ to happen. _It_ being. . . Mark's lips touching his. 

"Park Jinyoung." A stern voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Mr. Wook is now glaring at him. Not wanting to get in trouble, Jinyoung just sat up straight and made himself look like a responsible employee. "Are you listening to what I am telling you?"

_Oh, shit._ He's lost. Jinyoung took a quick scan at the folders Mr. Wook has just put on top of his desk. He read what is written on the folders. He figures it is from the previous transaction Mr. Joon has taken care of. "Y-yes sir. I'll go work on these right now."

When he saw Mr. Wook nod, Jinyoung felt relieved. Right. He should be working.

***********

"Tell me why are you here again?"

He just ignored his bestfriend. This ungrateful red head. **_Jinyoung_** just rolled his eyes at Bambam who is throwing death glares at him. Wow. He dislikes him this much just because he insisted on eating dinner with the couple?

"Hon, just let Jinyoung eat in peace, okay. You're not the one who is paying anyway." Jaebum, who is seated right beside his bestfriend, chose to pacify the Thai. The older also gave him a brief smile, and he could only nod in thanks.

"But he's been third wheeling on each of our dinner dates for a straight week now." 

And what Bambam said is true. Jinyoung cannot deny that fact. It was not his intention to become the thrid wheel in the couple's date, but it's his only escape from . . . . well, from. . . . Mark.

After that kiss, Jinyoung was certain he cannot ever talk to Mark casually again. Like, how on earth can he do that? That kiss blew out his whole system. Why did that even happen? Who was at fault? Well, sure, Mark initiated it. But he could've just pushed Mark before his lips even got the chance to touch his. But did he do anything? Aside from blushing real hard, after they both pulled away, and even all through out their drive back home... did Jinyoung ever do anything else?

He just remembered him almost biting his tongue while saying a stuttering good bye, and closing the door of Bambam's apartment. He remembered standing like frozen ice, leaning on the closed door, grasping for strength because he felt like his knees are gonna give in. He remembered touching his own lips once again, still feeling Mark's soft ones against it. He remembered not being able to sleep until it was almost three in the morning. And if not for Bambam nagging him for not turning off the lights, he wouldn't have been able to get at least a two hour shut eye before going to work the next day. 

God, Jinyoung never felt so confused and helpless that since the day after, he avoided Mark like he's some sort of a plague. He might be unfair, Jinyoung is aware of that. But what can he do? His mind is in a complete mess. He doesn't know where to pick things off with Mark. Are they okay? Are they still okay?Like. . . . _ugh._ Jinyoung doesn't know a thing. If he could only just vanish, that'll be more convenient.

It was when he and Bambam were left alone because Jaebum is taking care of the bill, when his bestfriend decided to ask.

"Hyung, you better tell me what is your problem."

Jinyoung, as expected, well he chose to pretend to be clueless as to what the red head is asking him about. "I don't have any."

Bambam, rolling his eyes is enough to tell him the younger ain't convinced. Well, they've been best of friends for seven years now. Bambam knows everything about him, from his simple gestures and everything else. He cannot hide anything from the guy.

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe you. You just enjoy watching me and Jaebum act all lovey dovey right in front of your salad, don't you?" He snorted, but Bambam snorted back. "Quit shitting with me, hyung. Why do you insist on sticking with us, rather than going with Mark?"

So, this is where it all goes down. Jinyoung is aware of it. Bambam knows shit, and the younger won't let him live, he should've known better. "I don't know what you're talking-"

"Oh, don't pull that card on me, Park Jinyoung." Bambam sounds a lot like frustrated. Jinyoung ain't sure why Bambam is stressing himself out because of his issue with Mark. "It's been a full week, and I haven't seen a single strand of Mark's hair in our pad, whenever you're there too. It's like, you two are not allowed to see each other, or at least one of you is preventing that to happen."

With a sigh, Jinyoung answered. "I'm just busy these past few days."

"Oh really?" Bambam said raising his brows. "Is that why you can eat dinner with me and Jaebum? Real smooth, Jinyoung-ah."

"You little-" He stopped himself from smacking the younger's head and just sighed instead. "Will it kill you to always call me hyung?" But Bambam couldn't care less. 

"Maybe just as much as it will kill you, to talk to Mark again." He hates his bestfriend most of the times. "Hyung. . ." Now Bambam is looking at him in all seriousness. "Avoiding something doesn't solve anything. What are you so afraid of? Haven't Mark proved you enough, for you to trust him? Yes, you've been hurt a couple of times, but I'm telling you. If you cannot be brave enough to try something which scares you but you know very well that you want to. . . .you'll end up regretting it. You'll end up regretting your decision of not trying, at least once, to be true to yourself, to your feelings."

Jinyoung cannot say anything. He is just staring at his bestfriend's eyes which are speaking so much. 

"Do you understand what I am saying, hyung?" Jinyoung tried to open his mouth to answer but Bambam beat him into it. "Cause I kind of don't. I was just blabbering towards the end. God, I should study Hangul more."

Jinyoung could only shake his head. Bambam is surely something. He's funny without even trying. No wonder, he was able to make Jaebum fall for him.

**********

"Just here." 

**_Jinyoung_** gave the driver the fare before getting out of the cab. "Thank you." He said before closing the door. He stood and put his wallet back to his satchel bag and gazed over the entrance of the Orien's Hotel. 

He looked at his watch and it reads 8:57 p.m. On his feet, Jinyoung walked towards the front doors and into the lobby of the hotel. The lady at the front desk gestured the way towards the elevator after confirming it from Mark that he is in fact expecting Jinyoung.

_"Mark called and he's sick."_ Jaebum told him after returning to their table back in the restaurant. Sure, Jinyoung is avoiding the guy, but he cannot have the heart to let Mark spend the night alone, all cuddled up by himself, and not feeling well. He's not that heartless.

He punched in five, and waited for the lift to take him to where Mark's unit is. He felt like it's taking him minutes to get to where Mark is. On his one hand is a bag containing some medicines he had bought from this drug store he passed by before hailing a cab. Mark has fever and cold, so he bought some medicines which he thinks will help Mark feel a bit better.

When he reached Mark's door, Jinyoung didn't bother to knock and just punched in the code. He knew it anyway. Once inside, he took off his shoes and wore the slippers Mark bought for him, since he usually stay at the older's place. 

"Mark?" He called out while walking along the hallway which leads to the empty living room. There was no response but Jinyoung heard the sound of ruffling sheets coming from Mark's bedroom. And did he just hear the door closing? 

Walking towards it, Jinyoung fumbled with the light switch. The whole pad is almost good as dark without any light aside from the one coming from the kitchen. He turned the bedroom's door knob open, and upon entering, he saw Mark who is curled up on his bed, with the comforter wrapped around his small body. 

"Mark?" He called once again when he closed the door. he also opened the light switch. Jinyoung saw how Mark's shoulders shake when the older coughed. "J-jinyoung?"

His voice sounded weak that it raised Jinyoung's worries about how Mark is feeling. "I came as soon as you called." He sat near the older's bed, as Mark turned his body to face him a bit. He does look pale. "What happened? How are you feeling?" When he reached for Mark's forehead, he felt the warmth coming from it. He has fever indeed, but it's not that high.

"I-I'm... o-okay." Mark said in between coughs. Jinyoung's hand automatically reached for his back to somehow help soothe his feeling. "You shouldn't have come. You don't need to."

Jinyoung hissed at what he heard. "Don't be stubborn. You need me here." There was no response from Mark, but something in those brown eyes, made Jinyoung avert his gaze. "I.. I will just prepare something for you to eat." Mark nodded. "Let me check your temperature first, so I can give you the medicine-"

"No." Mark interrupted him from getting the thermometer. "I... I already checked. It's 39 degrees. Just. . .just go and maybe make me some soup?"

"Okay..." Mark is weird, but Jinyoung shake it off and just stood to leave the room. He should prepare some soup.

**********

**_Jinyoung_** turned the stove off as he trasferred the pot near the sink. He just finished making soup for Mark. He poured some on one bowl before cleaning up the counter. He was about to put the sachet of seasoning powder he used onto the trash bin when he noticed that there is a lot of used hot packs in it. That's when he took notice of a few more hot packs on top of the kitchen counter, near the dish rack. Why does Mark need so many?

_Did he... did... well, shit was he stupid?_

With the bowl of soup on his hand, Jinyoung walked back towards Mark's bedroom. He kept his thought at the back of his head. He needs to confirm his presumption before going batshit crazy at the older. Wow, so mature of him to do this.

Opening the door, he went in where Mark is comfortably lying on the bed, with his eyes closed. He maybe felt his presence that's why Mark opened his eyes. "Jinyoung." But he ignored the latter and just carefully put the bowl on top of the bedside table.

Sitting beside Mark, Jinyoung brought his hand up to touch Mark's forehead again. It's still hot as how it was a while ago. Before Mark can say or do anything, Jinyoung brought his hand to Mark's neck and also touched Mark's arm. And only to confirm what he was thinking ever since he saw those hot packs, Jinyoung could only groan.

"Are you shitting with me, Mark?" His voice shows how much he is pissed right now. 

"I... I don't-"

"You're not sick aren't you?" He asked once and for all. "That will explain those hot packs in the trash bin." Mark didn't answer. "Wow, you're one good actor."

He was about to stand up, when Mark took hold of his hand, stopping him. "Wait, Jinyoung. Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. It's obvious that you just tricked me into coming. And you really used Jaebum to carry out your plan. So mature of you, by the way, thinking all these. You don't need me here, so I should go."

"I do need you here." Mark said desperately that it made him stop. Heaving a sigh, he turned to look at the older who looks so frustrated and tired. "I'm sorry if I needed to do all these but I just really need to talk to you, Jinyoung."

And that's when Jinyoung felt his heart jump. He's nervous. He thinks he knows where this conversation is heading. And he isn't prepared just yet.

"There's nothing to talk about Mark."

"Yes, there is." Mark said all too firmly. "Don't act like nothing happened. Like that kiss didn't happen." _Shit._ Jinyoung cursed at himself. He isn't ready.how he wish Mark would stop talking and insisting on opening up that topic. "Don't act like it didn't affect you in some way because if it hasn't, you shouldn't have avoided me that persistently."

Averting his eyes, Jinyoung looked for something else to look at. He needs to calm his heart down. "I am not avoiding you." That's a lie. "I'm just busy these past few days." Another lie. "It was not because of the... of the... the kiss." And yet another lie.

He waited for Mark to say something but there was nothing. A minute has passed, so Jinyoung looked up and there he saw how Mark was looking at him. Those brown eyes are disarming. It's as if, those eyes are willing him to give in, and say what he has been avoiding to say, those things he just can't let slip from his lips. Those eyes seem to tell him that _no, there's no turning back, you're already here... you've already fallen._ And he's starting to hate that fact.

If not for Mark, squeezing his hand, Jinyoung would've stayed there, buried in deep thoughts. "How long are you going to keep this up?" Mark's eyes are boring into his own eyes. "Can you still keep on pretending like this. . . ." Mark's hand pointed his chest and his own. ". . .this, between us, is just nothing?"

Jinyoung swallowed what seems to be a lump in his throat. It suddenly felt dry. "This has always been here. That kiss only awakened it. That kiss only made us realize what we really mean to each other. For quite a long time, I've also been running away from this, insisting to myself that I'm only confusing the sense of comfort with the feeling of falling in love. I'm always telling myself that, I am only used to being with you, spending my days with you. I am not in love with you, I can't possibly be." Mark's eyes mirrored a deeper emotion, only pushing Jinyoung towards his edge. He's feeling it again, the sense of fear. . . . like he's standing on that ledge again, about to fall, even deeper. 

Mark squeezed his hand even more gentler. And for an unknown reason, Jinyoung felt the side of his eyes brimming with tears. "For a good amount of time, I was able to make myself believe of that lie I just made. But Jinyoung. . . . now I can't anymore. I cannot convince myself that I don't love you, cause damn it, I really do." Mark's free hand reached for his cheeks which he isn't aware, is covered of his tears. He's already crying. He cannot help it. "Jinyoung. . . . I do love you. It is not something I planned. And maybe, this isn't even written on our palms, but. . .this happened. We met, that stormy night, and everything else fell into their right places."

Jinyoung felt his lips quivering as he rested his forehead to Mark's. He let his tears stream freely on his cheeks. Mark is taking his time to wipe those tears away. "M-mark. . ." he heard Mark humming in response, with both of his hands, cupping his face. "I-I'm scared." 

Mark's eyes glimmered with the light coming from the window. It makes him even more beautiful. "Is this too much? Don't you feel the same way?" Mark's voice sounded like he's about to break. So Jinyoung, gathering up his remaining courage took hold of Mark's hand on his face, and shook his head.

"I am scared because, my heart is beating so loud that I think it's about to explode. It's like this whenever I'm near you." He started. "I am scared because even if my heart is aching from feeling too much, I still want to keep you close, and never let you go." He bit his lips to stop it from quivering. Jinyoung needs to continue. He doesn't want to regret anything at the end. He needs to tell Mark all of this. Mark deserves to know how he truly feels.

"I am scared, because never in my life have I felt so scared to fall, but still want to jump anyway." Jinyoung let go of Mark's hand and reached for the older's face. He could see Mark's eyes brimming with tears also. He smiled as he wiped those. "I am scared because... you're right. I cannot keep this up anymore. I cannot keep on running away when I am very much certain that all I want is to stay by your side. I cannot keep on running away when all I want is to run right into your arms and tell you that I, Park Jinyoung, is very much in love with you too, Mark Tuan."

Not one word escaped Mark's lips. He wasn't able to because right after Jinyoung's last word, the younger boldly brought his lips to Mark's, sealing his words with a tender kiss.

It might have caught Mark off guard that he still has his eyes wide open when Jinyoung pulled away. "I love you, Mark." Now he's smiling. "It feels so good to finally say it, I love you-" but Mark's lips silenced him.

It was all too sudden that Jinyoung wasn't able to steady himself, causing him to fall and lie on the bed, with Mark on top of him. Gazing at him with soft and loving eyes, Mark spoke. "You make me so happy right now, Jinyoung." His lips touched Jinyoung's once again. "I love you so much."

Lifting his face up, Jinyoung answered back. "And I love you too." He once again met the older's lips. Kissing Mark felt so right. The feel of Mark's soft lips against his plump ones is elating.

When he felt Mark's tongue brushing on his lower lip, Jinyoung could only groan. What has he been missing out? Mark is seeking for entrance which Jinyoung willingly gave. Their mouths are moving in perfect sync, without the feel of rush. They're both taking their time, feeling each other's warmth. Mark's lips then travelled along his jaw, to his neck. Jinyoung could feel something twitch in between his legs.

He needs this. He needs Mark. God, he didn't know he wanted Mark this much.

His hands made its own way to Mark's pants and when the older felt it, he pulled away. "Are you sure of this, Jinyoung? Aren't we-"

"No." He interrupted Mark befoe he could say more. "I'm ready. I need you, Mark."

And that is all that Mark needs before letting go of himself completely.

**********

**_Jinyoung_** scrunched his nose up, when he felt the warm ray of sunlight hitting his face. Opening his eyes up, he looked for his phone which is on the bedside table. He looked at the brown haired guy, resting his head on his bare chest. He's still asleep, and Mark looks so small inside his arms. 

9:10 am.

Well shit, cause he missed work. Maybe it's a good thing he finished his task yesterday. Tomorrow, it'll be less scolding from Mr. Wook. 

He heard Mark grunt as the older squeezed himself even nearer to his body. Mark is clingy, that is noted. Jinyoung finds himself smiling widely as he indulged himself with the sight of a sleeping Mark. He must've been tired. Well, he is too. In a slight movement, he could still feel Mark inside him. But, he's glad. He's glad of how last night turned out. Finally, they have talked about their real feelings.

Mark loves him. Why does that make him feel all giddy everytime he recalls how Mark said that?

He felt his phone buzz and he read a message from Bambam. **_Where are you?_** it read. He figured his bestfriend would be asking since he didn't go back home last night. Another buzz. _**Still at Mark's? Have you fixed your shits already?**_

Jinyoung just decided to turn his phone off. Bambam wouldn't stop texting him. He'll talk about it later when he goes home. For now, he should prepare something for him and Mark.

Gently, Jinyoung removed his arm from the older's waist, carefully securing Mark's head on the pillow. _He's cute_ , he thought to himself. Jinyoung stood up from bed and gathered his clothes. He saw Mark's shirt and decided to wear it instead. It fits him just right since Mark has this habit of wearing shirts larger than his actual size.

Stepping out of the room, he walked towards the kitchen to look for something to cook. He settled for fried eggs and spam, which Mark has inside his refrigerator. He also decided to fry some rice.

He was in the middle of cooking when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. "Good morning." Then a kiss on his nape. "Looking good in my shirt."

Turning his face to the older, Jinyoung grinned. "Can I keep it then?"

"You already have my heart, what more is a shirt?" Mark grinned wider, probably after seeing his blushing cheeks. "You're cute." He kissed his nose before letting him go. "I'll just take a quick shower, then we'll eat?"

Jinyoung nodded. "Okay, I think I'll be done in ten." Mark also nodded before getting back inside his bedroom. Jinyoung is left smiling to himself.

He was putting the food on the plates he has prepared, when he heard the doorbell ring. Mark also shouted from inside his bedroom, telling him there's someone outside. "Who could it be?" Mark even asked.

"I'll go get it." Jinyoung just said after wiping his hand clean with the table napkin.

_Maybe it's Jaebum? With Bambam?_ Jinyoung guessed. 

But when he opened the door, he saw the person he least expected to see.

Standing outside Mark's door, is a man in his black sweatshirt. _Adidas_. It read. It's his favorite sweatshirt, Jinyoung knows because they bought it together. He didn't fail to notice the stubble he has on his chin. He looked like he has aged a bit, compared to the last time he has seen him.

Standing before him is a man with black hair, and big brown eyes, which has gotten even bigger upon seeing him. Is he surprised, even more surprised than he is? Why is he here? How did he know that he is here?

"J-Jackson?" Was all that escaped his lips.

The older's eyes mirrored the same expression. "Jinyoung?"

But Mark who was now behind him voiced out the question he's been meaning to ask. "Jackson? What are you doing here?" Jinyoung's eyes is now darting from Mark's confused eyes to Jackson's surprised ones. 

Mark walked even more closer. Now he's standing beside him, holding the door open. Jinyoung stayed quiet, just watching the two who are staring at each other. He felt Mark's hand squeezing his. "I thought I already made it clear? You've got nothing else to return to here."

Jinyoung is confused as he stared at Jackson who also looked confused.

What is Mark saying? How did he know Jackson? Have they met before? He never told Mark about Jackson. He just knew that he came from a bad breakup after his boyfriend cheated on him. But he didn't tell Mark who he is.

So what is this?

"Mark, I just-" But Jackson is interrupted by Mark.

"You better leave Jackson. You are five months too late. What we have. . . . what we had. . . . it's already done."

And those words were enough to enlighten him. _What they had?_ Jinyoung realizes it now. 

_Fuck, it really is a small world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *intense background music*
> 
> Yes. Yes. Yes. That's the big twist. Did any of you guys expect it?


	4. "The Odds"

_**Mark** finished his shot of whiskey, trying to pretend that it doesn't taste bitter. The alcohol ran all too harshly in his throat. But, he knows he needed this._

_Yes, he does. After hitting rock bottom in his relationship with his boyfriend... well, now **ex** -boyfriend, Zac. He's half american, half-korean, and half-asshole. Okay, that's bad math right there, but Mark acknowledges that he's really not good in fractions anyway. Which will explain why he gave more than he is supposed to give whenever he's in a relationship. He tends to give the whole of his heart, whole of his love, not leaving even one-tenth for his self. That's just how he is. Pity._

_Raising his hand, he called for the bartender to give him another glass. How much has he been drinking already? About four... or five? Well he's not about to give shit. He needs to drink. Fuck everything._

_Finishing the shot smoothly, but still despising the taste, Mark wiped his mouth with his sleeve._

_"You're a sick bastard with fucking identity crisis not sure if he wants a dick or a pussy-"_

_It might have been a couple of glasses more, that now Mark finds himself drunkcalling his ex. Like he said, he's a pity._

_"Hey, Mark-"_

_"Don't hey Mark me, asshole!" Oh he's on the roll. Mark should have known himself better. He should've anticipated that he will be this crying mess. This is not his first break up and every single time, he ends up at some bar, crying like a sore loser that he is. Now, Mark could've just cried all by himself just like the previous times but, where is the fun in that? So now here he is cursing at his ex over the phone._

_Mark might just be blaberring nonsense. He just can't will himself to stop talking so he went on and on and on. "You know what, just fuck you." And what better way to end the call but with that final words of his._

_Putting his phone down making quite a loud thump, Mark pulled on his hair all too frustratedly. Guess he just wasted eleven months of his life dating a jerk. He noticed that his glass is already empty so he was about to call the bartender when suddenly, from his side, someone handed him a glass of whiskey. Looking from his shoulder, he sees a man wearing a black or sort of dark blue sleeved shirt. The said man has golden brown hair, a bit messy but still stylish in his opinion; and round eyes which were colored dark brown._

_Frowning, Mark spoke. "Excuse me?" pointing at the glass the guy has just given him._

_The guy smiled and suddenly his strong features turned a bit softer. "I just thought you needed it, since. . ." he heard him clear his throat and straighten out his posture. "Well, that was not really a nice phonecall, so. . . ."_

_Mark raised his eyebrow. "So, you've been eavesdropping?" The man looked like he was taken aback. "Not a very nice habit, if I should tell you."_

_The man now has his hands in front of him, waving it to dismiss his speculation. "No, I was totally not. . . I just. . . heard, since I was just sitting beside you, and you were quite. . . well you were almost shouting so. . ."_

_Okay, he's a bit embarrassed. He might've been too loud for his own privacy. Mark curled his lips up. "Fair enough." He took the glass and tilted it a bit to say thanks to the stranger. He turned to his direction so they're facing each other. He sees the man's whole outfit and he looks like he just got off from work. With his chin up, Mark decided to ask. "How much of it have you heard?"_

_"Not much." The man shrugged._

_Breathing a sigh of relief, Mark started to drink his shot. The guy also did the same while looking at him. "Good, then. I don't want another human being to realize how much of an idiot I have been."_

_The man shrugged again before talking. "For what its worth. . . your ex really is a douche." Oh, so he is lying. He heard THAT much after all. But before Mark could glare, the man is already looking straight and is holding the glass near his lips. He then spoke before drinking. "If ever you need someone to talk to, you can always find me here at this spot, but... only during Fridays."_

_This had Mark quirking his eyebrow. But the guy is still not looking so he didn't see the kind of look he's giving him._

_"After all. . ." The man continued. "You still owe me a drink."_

_And as incredulous as that sounds, meeting with a stranger every week? Well, Mark did just that. Every Friday, they meet, and talk._

_Mark didn't know that in those talks, he wouldn't only be able to find comfort... but something even deeper._

_It was one afternoon, when he received a text from Jackson saying he might not be able to go to his apartment (which the guy has been doing for more than a year now, ever since they got together). Jackson says he's a bit tangled up with work._

_Being a good boyfriend, Mark decided to surprise Jackson by going to his office. It is not new. There are times when he would fetch Jackson from work and then they would often eat out, or just order and eat at his place. Jackson is busy, maybe he could make a surprise visit and then Jackson will have to hurry and finish his work._

_So that is what he did. Mark went to visit Jackson. When he asked for him, one employee said that he's still upstairs, working. Hearing this, Mark thought maybe he couls just call him up to say he's downstairs. But then another employee said differently._

_"He already went out an hour ago." Oh he did? "He was with his boyfriend."_

_Mark was left to thinking who Jackson was with, when he knew very well that he is the boyfriend those girls should be talking about. How he wanted to erase those thoughts from his mind, or if he can't, at least to bury deep down. Mark doesn't want to think much about it 'cause, those girls might've just mistaken things, right? Maybe yes, Jackson went out with some guy, but maybe he's just a friend or some acquaintance... he doesn't know, okay?! Since Jackson haven't really introduced him to anyone in his circle._

_Right. Now that he thinks about it, in the whole of his relationship with Jackson, he hasn't met his family, or anyone who can be called as his friends, not even his co-employees. And whenever they go out, it's only around Myeong-dong. Just the mall, or any fancy restaurant. Jackson has some things left in his place, but Mark has never been in his. Jackson's reason was because of his room mates. He said he's staying with some officemates and they're quite hard to deal with so he didn't invite Mark over._

_Wow. All these realizations suddenly hit him. What he's thinking could be correct, but Mark chose to leave it untouched, until the next day._

_"Shall I make coffee?"_

_This is what he asked after him and Jackson reached his pad. As usual, he fetched Jackson. It was all too normal, except that part when Jackson almost hurriedly walked with him outside the building. It was almost like Jackson didn't want anyone to see him, or see them together._

_But yet again, he dodged that thought._

_Jackson just followed him to the kitchen as he get two mugs for them. It didn't escape his ears, how the other sighed heavily, a couple of times. It only heightens his anxiety. No, not yet. Please. His hand gripped on the mugs handle even tighter. He heard how Jackson called his name but Mark interrupted him before he could say anything else._

_"I tried to visit you at work yesterday." Mark thought, if this is where their conversation will lead, might as well he's the one to start it._

_"Oh. You did?" Jackson's eyes showed a sense of panic, but then it disappeared immediately and was replaced by a different emotion Mark doesn't want to see. "Actually I-"_

_Ignoring those apologetic eyes, Mark sipped on his coffee. "I got to ask your officemates where you were, and they said you already left." He cleared his throat before dropping it. "...with someone." He turned to look at Jackson while forcing a silly smile. "They even said the guy was your boyfriend." His laugh was a bit shakier than he planned it would be._

_"Mark-"_

_"But of course they must've got it wrong." Mark could laugh at himself. "Was it someone who looked like me? Maybe the same hair color that's why they thought he's your boyfriend." And he kept on going, still avoiding those eyes with that same fucking look. "Maybe I should change my hair color then. After all, brown is so last year. Maybe I could go for blonde or-"_

_But he was stopped by the feel of Jackson's hand gently squeezing his. Mark could only bite his lips, still trying his damnest to avoid those eyes. "Mark, I'm sorry."_

_And that was all he needed to hear, wasn't it? That **I'm sorry** only confirmed all his assumptions. Slowly, Jackson started to tell him about what he is sorry for. About him being the biggest douche for doing that to him. Jackson was in a relationship with someone but he started shit with him. But Mark has known himself for being quite stupid, that's why he is not surprised when he found himself asking that question._

_"But you do love me, right?" He could almost hear his heart break. "It's me who you love, that's why you're here, with me.... right, Jackson?"_

_Hearing all those from Jackson was painful. But not hearing anything from Jackson was in fact much worse._

_To cut things short, their talk ended far worse than badly. Jackson didn't choose him. Jackson chose the person which he claimed that he loves. It had hurt him so much that right after Jackson left, he started throwing things all around the living room, screaming all the hurt out. But it wasn't enough so he decided to go to a bar and get wasted._

_He had a couple rounds, but when it was nearly midnight, he opted to head home. He has heard the news that there's gonna be a storm, so it's a good thing he brought an umbrella._

_Mark was about to get to the taxi he just called when someone attempted to steal the ride from him. It was this raven haired guy, and he looks like a wet chick. Wasn't he aware of the storm? The guy was still insisting that the cab was his ride, and of course Mark won't back down, when the cab driver suddenly asked them if they're getting in or not._

_Looking at the drenched guy, Mark could only sigh. "Alright." He breathed. The guy is now staring at him, more like glaring. "I'm heading to Myeong-dong. You?" The guy said he's heading to Namdaemun. Heaving another sigh, he talked. "You'll be dropped off first. We both need to get to our respective homes, so I guess we should just share this ride."_

**********

**_Mark_** could only stare at Jinyoung who looks so composed while eating the breakfast which he just prepared. Jinyoung looked so calm and collected but something just won't settle with Mark. There's something wrong, and he hates to see how Jinyoung is pretending like everythingis fine. Because he knows they are not.

Just a while ago, Jinyoung was standing still like a rock, after Jackson made an unexpected visit. Mark thought he was the surprised one. But Jinyoung was far more surprised. He was surprised as to how Jackson knew Jinyoung. But the look in both of their eyes were somehow giving it away. 

_"Let's eat first. The food is getting cold."_

That is all that Jinyoung has said. Jackson was hesistant of course but Jinyoung talked some more. 

_"Come on, Jackson. It's been a long while since we last ate together. And seems like the same thing for you and Mark. Let's just eat altogether."_

Mark finds the idea absurd. Especially now, when he is almost suffocated by the air filled with awkwardness. Jinyoung was acting normally, only, Mark knows it is not normal. For fuck's sake, Jinyoung has Jackson, his ex, and him, the guy he cheated with, both in front of him. How can Jinyoung be okay?

"I should go." Jackson broke the eerie silence, preparing to stand up. He hasn't even touched his food. Well Mark is no different. He just consumed the whole fifteen minutes, staring at Jinyoung who kept his eyes on his food the whole time.

"Oh." Mark watches Jinyoung as the younger wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at Jackson with the same seemingly unbothered eyes. "Alright. Mark?" Now he's looking at him. "Can you walk Jackson out?"

Okay. He doesn't get why Jinyoung is choosing to act like this. But before he could say anything, Jinyoung is already up on his feet, fixing the plates on the table and carrying them towards the sink. With clenched fists, Mark stood up and hissed at Jackson. The latter just followed him to the door.

Opening the door, he heard the other talk. "Mark, look, I didn't-"

"It was him." It was not a question. But Mark needed confirmation. And Jackson's guilty eyes were more than enough. _Fuck._ Never did Mark hope to meet the guy who Jackson was with. Who Jackson has cheated on, with him. Yes, he didn't willingly take part on it, but still, learning that it was Jinyoung who he has unknowingly shitted on, it wrenches his guts.

"I didn't know, Mark. I wasn't here for him. I went here to have a talk with you, to finally put-"

"Just leave." His voice is almost shaking. 

"Mark-"

"I said leave." Mark kept his eyes darted on the floor the whole time until Jackson finally left, allowing him to close the door. With slow and heavy steps, he made his way back to the kitchen where Jinyoung is, with his back turned against him. He's washing the dishes.

"Jinyoung-"

"You didn't even touch your food." Jinyoung said, cutting his sentence. The younger still has his back facing him. "Was I that terrible?"

Walking slowly, he leaned back on the kitchen counter, staring at Jinyoung's back. He wanted to get nearer and touch him, but he's afraid. "Jinyoung-" But once again, Jinyoung didn't let him talk.

"I will just finish this and then I'll have to leave, okay? I'm a bit behind but maybe I could call in late for work." Mark just stood there, watching as Jinyoung wiped his hands on the dry cloth and started sorting out the dishes he finished washing. "And besides Bambam is worried why I didn't come home last night. I still have to explain a lot of things to that annoying red head." Jinyoung kept on talking until the younger suddenly dropped the glass he was holding.

Mark immediately ran to Jinyoung who is now picking up the shattered pieces. "Ouch." _Shit._ He knew it'll happen. Jinyoung cut his finger with the broken glass and now it's bleeding.

"You shouldn't have touched it." He said attending the younger's wound. "Let me see."

But Jinyoung was quick to snatch his hand away. "It's nothing." And the way Jinyoung stared at him sent shivers down his spine. "This is nothing." Then Jinyoung is already standing up. "I will have to go now."

It took Mark a couple of seconds before he was able to move and turn to the door, but Jinyoung was already leaving. He tried to call the younger but all he hear is the sound of the door closing.

**********

**_Mark_** didn't lose count of how many days has passed since that morning.

Today, is the seventh day. Seventh day of no Jinyoung. Not one word from the younger. Although he's aching to talk to him, Mark is still afraid to do just that. What if Jinyoung hates him? He has a reason to, right? If Jinyoung does hate him, how could he handle that? 

"I will really cut you off if you just stress him out, Mark." This is what Jaebum said before he finally allowed him to talk to Bambam. 

He can't talk to Jinyoung but he wants to know how the younger is doing. So the closest thing he could get to knowing that is by Bambam. After asking Jaebum repeatedly, to let him talk to his boyfriend, the guy finally agreed. 

"Ssshh, hon. Don't stress Mark even more, alright?" Bambam tapped his boyfriend's hand before turning to him. "Jinyoung hyung told me everything. And I was surprised to be honest. I didn't expect..." The red haired sighed. "I knew I saw you somewhere. That explains why you looked familiar."

"He doesn't want to see me, does he?" 

The younger just pursed his lips, not answering his question. "I bet you understand him and how he's feeling after knowing everything. It's not easy for him to digest and accept all that." Mark could only nod and keep his head down. "But, to me, this isn't your fault. You were a victim too, you had your heart broken too. You didn't mean for any of this to happen. I understand all that."

Looking at the red haired, Mark smiled faintly. "Thanks, Bam."

Bambam smiled back, and it's a genuine one. "And Jinyoung hyung does, too."

This had Mark crease his forehead. He's confused, but those words seem to give him a flicker of hope. Reaching for his hand, Bambam spoke. "Despite all these, I just want you to know, hyung is not mad at you. He doesn't hate you. He just needs time to think. He'll talk to you. Jinyoung hyung doesn't leave things unresolved."

And that is what Mark held on to. He waited patiently for Jinyoung to talk to him.

And one afternoon, it did happen. One afternoon, he sees Jinyoung standing outside his door.

"Jinyoung." He breathed. Seeing the younger only made him realize how much he has missed him.

With a small smile, Jinyoung asked, "Can I come in?"

Mark just stood there, watching the raven haired walking across the living room and finally sat on the couch. He has to snap himself back before he could ask Jinyoung if he liked anything to drink. Jinyoung asked for juice so he made him one. Now, they're both sitting on the couch, beside each other.

"I met him at this bar." Jinyoung starter. "It was Yugyeom's birthday. He's Bambam's friend and co-employee by the way. I knew him through Bambam so he invited me too. And he, well Jackson was there. It was impossible not to notice him since he's practically the life of the party. But, I never thought he'd took notice of me." The younger shrugged, with his lips curled up. "But he did."

Mark listened. Maybe this is what he needs to know. What Jinyoung had with Jackson. What he had unknowingly took part in destroying. 

"It was months after, when he asked to make _us_ official. And you know this too, Jackson is sweet and caring. In his own way, maybe, but still sweet and caring. Four years in, and things started to get a bit out of hand. We started to argue over petty things. He complained that I'm more focused on my work and that I tend to neglect him. I complained about him not handling our relationship maturely. We failed to see each other eye to eye." Jinyoung turned to him. "And maybe that's when you happened." 

He saw how Jinyoung's shoulders went up and down as the younger took a deep breath after sipping on his juice. "What a sick plot twist, isn't it?" Mark remained quiet, just staring at those sad eyes. "You were the reason why I learned to let go, move on, and love again." Jinyoung let out a bitter laugh. "But you were also the reason why I got hurt in the first place."

And fear started to creep inside his heart as he continues to stare at the younger's eyes. He wanted to speak, but can't.

"We both know where this is heading, Mark." _No._ His mind pleaded. "Let's just stop before we both crash and hurt ourselves more."

Finally having the strength, Mark reached for the younger's hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey... hey, Jinyoung listen." He said, trying to catch those eyes which is slowly pulling away from his. He carefully reached for Jinyoung's cheek. "We could still work this out. We didn't want this to happen. Why should we suffer? We don't need to, Jinyoung. We could still fix this. We could..."

But all Jinyoung did is shake his head. Mark started to feel cold, but he still asked. "You love me, right? You said you do. Did that change?"

Again, Jinyoung shook his head. "I love you, Mark. But sometimes, love isn't enough."

This time, Mark failed to stop his tears. "Then what else do we need?" His tears fell as he sees Jinyoung's sad smile. "Time? And distance?" The younger said. "An allowable space to breathe... because Mark, this is too much. I'm sorry."

But Mark refused to let go. "So am I supposed to forget that, that one stormy night did happen?" Jinyoung's eyes bored into his. "You don't have to. Because I, myself, can't forget that. What were the odds that I would meet you. But it did happen, didn't it? Maybe, after everything is fixed, when it doesn't hurt this much anymore, we could wish for those odds to happen again."

Mark couldn't stop himself from crying anymore. It hurts too much. Before he could even speak some more, he felt as Jinyoung kissed his forehead. He wasn't able to bring his gaze back at the younger. Until he felt him stand up, and he hears footsteps of Jinyoung walking....... away from him.

**********

TWO YEARS LATER. . .

"Thank you." **_Jinyoung_** smiled as he handed back the book he has just finished signing to the teenage girl in front of him. The girl smiled happily and bowed a couple more times before stepping aside, allowing the next customer to have his book signed.

Jinyoung is overwhelmed by the amount of support he's been getting from his readers. After twenty seven years of existing in this world, he finally got the chance of doing something which he actually loves - writing.

He never expected it. That he would change careers? After having a stable job for five years, he finally had the courage to see what it's like in the other side of the fence. Now it is said that the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence. But Jinyoung will detest to that. Because now, he's in fact seeing a greener grass beneath his feet. No, he doesn't regret his decision.

Jinyoung is now a novel writer, and it's his first book signing event. It still feels so surreal. Having all those late nights, typing on manuscripts after manuscripts, rewriting, rephrasing, reconstructing... having all of those finally paying up. 

He accepted the book, the customer is handing him. His hand brushed the front cover. _Serendipity_. It's the title of the book he has written. It narrates the story of how someone met another someone unexpectedly.

"This is a nice story."

He heard a very familiar voice. How long has it been since he last heard his voice? Looking up, he met with those brown eyes. "How have you been, Jinyoung?" And Jinyoung didn't expect he would see him again.

He never thought he'd see Jackson again.

The two of them are now in this cafe, near to where his book signing event was held. Jinyoung ordered a latte macchiato while Jackson had himself a cup of cappuccino. They talked about how they've been. Jackson said he's been in and out of the country, exploring new places, trying to find himself. And Jinyoung just talked about how he developed the idea of writing a book.

It was in the middle of their conversation when Jackson said those words again. "I'm sorry, Jinyoung."

The last time, he blocked Jackson out. But now, Jinyoung chose to listen.

"You deserve a proper and sincere apology. I know I did you wrong, but please do believe me that I didn't plan any of these. It just... happened. That night, we had a fight that time. You were losing time with me. And I suddenly missed those times when we were still so in love with each other. The fun feeling, which slowly faded through the years we spent together. And I... well I felt that with Mark." Jackson stopped for a bit, only to continue again. "And I thought that was enough. That I loved him. But, I realized, I just needed him and the feeling he made me feel back then. Because the asshole that I am, can't bring myself to break up with you. I can't. I needed his comfort, but... it's your love which I still wanted to come home to."

Jinyoung laughed bitterly. "That was really selfish of you, Jackson."

And the older could only avert his eyes. "I know. And I am sorry for that. I am sorry for Mark too, I have hurt him when I chose you. But, because karma is a bitch, I ended up having my heart broken too when you broke up with me." Jackson sighed. "That day, when I went to see Mark, I was only meaning to get a proper closure with him. I tried having one with you too, but Bambam just kept on throwing me out of your apartment." 

Jinyoung shrugged, definitely something Bambam would do.

"That day, I just wanted to apologize once again, before I leave for HongKong. But, things turned out way too differently and unexpectedly." Reaching for his hand, Jackson offered him an apologetic, yet sincere smile. "I am really sorry for everything. I know it won't make up for all the shits I've done but, I am still sorry, Jinyoung. I brought this to you and Mark. How I wish I could help to fix this."

But Jinyoung just smiled at him. He accepted his apology. He doesn't hold any grudge against Jackson anymore. Two years was enough to heal his wounded heart. He's okay now. He forgives Jackson.

But his thoughts lingered with Jackson's last statement. _He wish he could help to fix this? Well I also hope I could._

His mind went back to those days, sometime last year when he finally had made up his mind and realized that he made a stupid decision of leaving Mark. He tried to visit him in his pad but, there he saw a different occupant. Mark has left. Mark has gone, and he has no idea where to find him.

It was some time after when he found Mark's blog. He has started travelling again. Through it, he got updated to where Mark has gone. The older has gone to different places, as what he has been doing even before they met. Seeing Mark's smile in every picture is enough consolation for Jinyoung. At least he's okay now. And maybe, Mark did move on. He should be happy about it right?

But having Jackson say those, he can't help but to feel a sense of regret. What if he didn't leave? What if he stayed? What if he chose to stay and heal with Mark? What if he didn't run away?

Jinyoung sighed. All of those don't matter now, do they? He's got things going on in his life, and he's pretty sure Mark has some of his own too. And for all he knows, they could be thousands of miles away from each other.

He should just stop thinking about Mark.

*********

"Okay, I'm gonna head out and leave you two." _**Jinyoung**_ said, standing up, tapping his bestfriend's back. "Happy anniversary to you both." He smiled at the couple, but his stare stayed on Jaebum's. He quirked his eyebrow. "And Jaebum, are you sure of your decision? You know you could always take back what you've said-"

Soon enough, he felt a hard slap on his back. And who else did that but Bambam. "Hey, fuck off!" But Jinyoung just laughed.

"Alright, alright. Congratulations on your engagement."

He didn't wait for a response. Bambam is clearly drunk. Well he deserves to be, because he is and he should celebrate. 

They are at the bar because Bambam invited him. It's his and Jaebum's anniverary, and concealed from the Thai's knowledge, Jaebum has planned to pop the question that very night.

Despite all those ugly tears, Bambam was able to say yes. Jinyoung really wasn't expecting the younger to say no because for almost three years, he has witnessed how love struck Bambam was with Jaebum. And he would be lying if he says he doesn't envy the kind of relationship the two has.

Jinyoung continued to walk outside until he exited the bar. He looked at his watch and read that it's already past midnight. He has to get home because he still has another book signing event the day after. He needs to rest.

He feels burdened because this day, his car decided to break down. So, he will be commuting to get to places, since today. And maybe it'll take him a week before his car gets fixed. He's very lucky, really.

Just then, he heard the thunder. And wow. He didn't think he'd get even luckier. _Is there going to be a storm? Really, now?_ And he doesn't have an umbrella. He should really learn his lesson.

Thankfully, unlike what he has expected, it was easier to hail a cab. Before the rain even got the chance to pour on him, he was able to get himself a ride. 

Jinyoung briskly walked towards the cab, when suddenly, a hand beat him into it. _Not this time._ Jinyoung groaned by himself, getting ready to fight for his ride, until he saw who that hand belongs to.

He is now staring at those eyes having the familiar shade of brown which he hasn't seen for a long time now. The perfectly sculpted nose, and that small face of his. He also didn't fail to notice his hair which is now shaded purple. And now he's seeing a small smile grazing those thin lips of his.

The scene is all too familiar, that it warms his heart. Seeing him again... seeing Mark again allows him to feel that kind of feeling he has missed for quite a while. 

They were both standing still for a moment, when Jinyoung heard the driver ask, "Are you both getting in, or not?" And he could only smile at the memory of their first meeting. And now it's happening all over again. _What are the odds?_

Managing a smile, Mark reached for the doors handle to open it for him. "I think we should." Mark said, still smiling that beautiful smile of his.

And smiling back, Jinyoung answered, "Yeah, we should." before finally getting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. How's the ending? Hehehehe. The last chapter is the epilogue :))))


	5. Epilogue: "The Reason"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep... It's the last :)

**_Mark_** lied in prone position, his belly flat on the board, paddling gently on the waves. As he felt his board being picked up by the wave, he gave three more powerful strokes, to match his speed with the coming wave.

Keeping his eyes directed to the wave approaching, he placed his hands under his shoulders on the surfboard, then pushed his self up while springing off his legs and toes. His pop up helped him pick up the height and now he's standing on the board, one foot in front of the other, trying his damnest not to fall and crash on the waves.

"YOOOOHOOOOOO!!! Way to go, Tuan!!!!"

Mark could only grin widely as he successfully rode the wave until it tapered. He brushed his wet purple hair and flashed a toothy smirk to his good old friend waving at him from the shore, holding his camcorder. Mark didn't forget to do a salute, which became his trademark for his blog's followers. 

He jumped off the board when he reached the shore, bumping fists with his overly excited and proud friend. "That was so cool, man!" Peniel said, playfully punching him on his stomach. He crossed his arms over it forming a shield, and gave a small jab back to Peniel making the latter laugh while closing the camcorder. 

"Thanks, man." Mark said, taking the camcorder back. "Now, it's your turn. Try harder and beat me, please."

"Yeah! Yeah! Just stand there and watch."

Mark laughed and watched the other run to get on his own surfing board.

Him and Peniel have decided to go here in Malibu Lagoon State Beach which is known to be the _Surfrider Beach_ because of its reputation as a premier surfing beach here in his hometown, Los Angeles. Last week, Mark received a few dm's from his followers, requesting him to go surfing. Mark, being born and raised in L.A. knows how to surf, but since he stayed in Korea for a number of years, he somehow forgotten how to surf. It's a good thing that all he needed was a short briefing from the surf instructor and he was already able to surf successfully. If he failed earlier, he doesn't think Peniel will let him live after that.

Peniel, is his good friend whom he met in Chicago, a year before he went to Korea. Peniel is older than him by a few months, but he often forgets it because the older likes to act like he is younger. Peniel also enjoys outdoor activities, including the exciting and even the heart stopping ones. Now that Mark has been staying here in L.A. for four months, Peniel has been with him in each of his adventures. The guy is a good company, he could say. Even his followers liked Peniel and even requesting for the older to go with him back to Korea.

"What time is your flight?" Peniel asked.

"Later at 3:30." Mark answered as he handed one burger to the older. 

They are here at his place. Although he is at his hometown and his parents are here too, Mark still wanted to stay at his own place. His parents were always supportive of whatever he wants to do so that was not a problem. A while ago, he drove to their house and said goodbye to his parents since he'll be flying back to Korea later.

"You already packed?"

He nodded. "Yup. Finished yesterday."

"Whoa. Too excited?" And there's that hint of teasing in the older's voice. Mark wanted to roll his eyes, so he did. _Maybe_ he is excited, but does Peniel need to know? 

Sure, Peniel knows. Peniel knows about _him_ , and what he has left in Korea... and what he looks forward to seeing again. It's been more than a year since he left, and two years since he last talked to him. Will he be able to see him when he gets back?

Will he let him?

_I love you, Mark. But sometimes, love isn't enough._

Those words remained with him. Can he face him again? Is he ready?

Is _he?_

**********

**_Mark_** reached out his hand to pay the cab driver the fare. He stepped out of the car with his bags and gazed over the apartment where he will be staying at. It is a new one since he already sold his previous place when he left. He is now staying at Itaewon.

He walked inside and familiarized his self with his new home. He decided to unpack his things first before taking a rest. He'll eat dinner out, after he rests. 

When evening came, Mark got up and took a quick shower before heading out to eat dinner somewhere. He hailed a cab to take him to a nearby restaurant and ate peacefully. Halfway through his meal, he took a picture of his food and of himself eating, then sent it to Jaebum. He hasn't told his bestfriend yet that he's already here in Seoul. The next thing he hears is his phone ringing, Jaebum's name flashing on his screen. 

Mark smirked as he answered. "Yeah man? You missed me this much?"

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Mark." And he didn't missed out on hearing that hiss. Who'd thought he'd miss hearing it? "Just checking if you're really here in Seoul."

"You asked me to come, didn't you?"

"I know. I just thought you chickened out or something. And that will not be acceptable. As my bestfriend, you cannot miss out on the most important part of my life, Tuan."

Mark wants to laugh at Jaebum's cheesiness. He never thought he'd live to see this day: Jaebum swept off his feet by someone. But would you look at that? The man finally had the balls to take his relationship with Bambam to the next level. He already wants to tie the knot. Mark is really happy for the two of them. Seeing those two makes him believe that true love does exist. At least in the eyes of those two lovebirds, that is.

Jaebum talked to him some more about his plan for his and Bambam's second anniversary. He talked about how he plans to pop the question. Jaebum just won't stop panicking, nervous of what the Thai would answer, when Mark is dead sure it's going to be a _yes_.

"I better see you tomorow night, Mark." The tone Jaebum is using on him is a very serious one. "You need to be there."

"It's not as if you need me to cheer you on when you propose, Jaebum-ah." He joked but Jaebum's voice didn't waver. 

"You know what I mean." that, and how Jaebum sounded when he said it, silenced Mark. "It's been two years already. Isn't it enough time for both of you to heal?"

**********

> _[Can't make it, Jaebum. I don't feel well.]_

**_Mark_** cursed at himself as he hit _send_. 

There he is, standing outside the bar Jaebum told him to go at. Now, Mark knows he promised his bestfriend that he will come and that he'll be there when he proposes to Bambam, but, Mark can't get himself together. He feels like his knees are going to give out anytime soon, and that's now, when he is not yet inside the bar! What more when he steps one foot in? 

Don't get him wrong. Mark really wants to go and witness what Jaebum has prepared. But, going inside also means another thing: him seeing Jinyoung again. After two years of not talking, he'll get to see him again. 

And he still ain't ready.

Shitty, right? But that is the truth. Mark can't explain how anxious he is feeling right now. His head is getting full of thoughts about how Jinyoung would probably react upon seeing him; thoughts which even if he doesn't want to think of, won't just leave his mind alone. Those thoughts are all in the negative side, so it is really not helping. Just like what Jaebum has expected, here he is, chickening out from the situation.

"Fuck this." Mark irritatedly kicked a pebble along the paved pathway putside the bar. 

He better head home. He has nothing to do here, anyway. He'll just make sure to somehow make it up to Jaebum. His bestfriend doesn't need a good luck from him anyway. He's a hundred percent certain that Bambam will say yes to marrying Jaebum.

Mark stood by the road, to hail a cab. It was a hectic night, and many people were out, so as expected, it was hard to get a ride. He just thought of getting his own car as soon as possible.

While waiting, Mark entertained himself by checking his blog through his phone. He checked the messages some of his followers sent him. Most are requests as to which adventures should he take on, in his next blog. 

He was still browsing when he finally saw an available cab so he raised his hand to call for it. It passed him but stopped a few feet away from him so he jogged to get to it. But when he did, he saw another hand reaching for the door's handle. Mark was ready to fight for his ride when he recognized those familiar eyes, with a shade of deep set brown. Surprise was evident in those orbs, staring at him.

Mark froze, standing in front of the same man he tried to avoid seeing. _Jinyoung_. The raven haired guy, is looking at him with wide eyes. Who would have thought, that they would meet again... in this same situation? He could still recall that one stormy night when they first met. And now, here they are again. This brought a smile to Mark's lips. Before he could even help it, he was already smiling at the younger who is still undoubtedly surprised. 

They were still staring at each other, not a single word is uttered between them. Not until they heard from the taxi driver. 

"Are you both getting in, or not?"

And they find theirselves both smiling at the driver's question. Mark recalled the same question asked by the driver of the cab which they have shared that night. Is it just coincidence? Destiny surely knows how to play with them.

Mark again smiled at Jinyoung who is also smiling at him. He reached for the door's handle and held it open for the younger. "I think we should."

And there he finally heard the voice which he missed so much. "Yeah, we should." Jinyoung said before getting in. Mark smiled to himself more, before shaking his head and getting inside the cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Mark turned to Jinyoung to let him answer first. The raven haired looked from him to the driver and answered. "I'm heading to Namyeong." This made Mark quirk his brows. But he answered first. "I'm heading to Itaewon. So I'll be getting off first, then." He doesn't know why he just said that, but Jinyoung nodded.

When the driver started the engine, they both sat back. Mark tries to make himself comfortable for the next ten minutes. He glanced at Jinyoung, who is looking outside the car's window, staring at the city lights. Mark loves seeing how the lights reflected on his face. He still looks breathtakingly beautiful. _God,_ did he miss him.

Mark was enjoying the sight when suddenly, he was met by a pair of eyes. "So you moved to a new place?" Jinyoung who just turned to face him, asked.

"Uh... yeah. I just bought the place yesterday, since I came back from L.A." Jinyoung nodded. "And you are still staying with Bambam?" He asked.

"No. Actually, Bambam moved out, and stayed at Jaebum's place." Jinyoung arched his brows. "You didn't know?"

"Jaebum doesn't tell me everything. All I know is that he'll propose to Bambam tonight." Then he remembered asking. "By the way... how did it turn out?"

"Of course Bambam said yes." Jinyoung answered with a chuckle. "That Kunpimook is head over heels for Jaebum." And Mark could only nod in agreement.

Ten minutes passed by quickly. The two of them were talking casually, laughing at something they both find funny. It's just like how it was before. Only, Mark knows it's not exactly the same. Is it alright to just talk like this? Casually? Don't they have something far more important to talk about? And that is all that's running in his head when the cab parked in front of his apartment.

"This is your place?" He heard Jinyoung asking so he nodded. He also paid the driver his share of the fare.

But still, he doesn't think he can let this night pass by like this. 

So gathering up all his courage, Mark asked.

"Do you want to come over?"

*************

**_Mark_** has prepared for the worst.

When he asked Jinyoung if he wants to come over, he braced himself for a possible rejection from the younger. That was too bold of him to do that. It was a very risky question because for all he knows Jinyoung might still not want to talk to him or even see him. The worst case scenario was, Jinyoung would be blurting out all these ill feelings the younger has for him for being the cause of his relationship break up with Jackson years ago. And Mark knows he is not ready to hear all those. He doesn't think he could live knowing that Jinyoung hates him.

But when Jinyoung said, _"okay"_ , Mark felt himself heaving a sigh of relief. 

And now, he is in the kitchen making two cups of coffee, one for him, and one for Jinyoung who is seated at the couch in the living room, waiting for him. Mark can't believe they are in the same situation they were in when they first met, but he is thankful. Although he initially planned on avoiding Jinyoung, he is still glad of how things turned out. It was unexpected... but it is what they need.

He was in the middle of thinking of how to start his planned conversation when he heard his phone ringing. He left it on top of the kitchen counter so he had to peep in to check who is calling. There he saw his sister's name flashed on the screen. Mark pressed the answer button before putting the phone near his ear.

"Hi, Tammy." He greeted his sister.

"Oh, hi Mark. I'm happy I finally reached you."

Mark continued on stirring the coffee. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Tanya here won't stop throwing tantrums unless we let her see you." He could hear the exhaustion from his sister's voice. 

_Tanya_. His one and only niece. She is three years old and has grown very attached to him since he stayed in L.A. for the past year. Tanya is a cute little pumpkin but he also knows how handful his niece could be, especially when throwing tantrums. Tammy claims that Tanya got it from him, mainly why his niece is extremely attached to him as well. Mark begs to disagree.

"She is mad because you left without seeing her first and she's more mad at us for letting you leave. My goodness, Mark. Help us out of our misery and please talk to Tanya. I can't handle her like this."

Mark breathed a sigh, realizing what he has done. He did leave without bidding goodbye to his niece. So it is his fault then? "Alright. I will talk to her. Let me have her." He heard a shuffling sound before he finally hears the sound of Tanya crying. Mark can't help but feel more guilty.

"Uncle Mark?" He heard Tanya's sweet little voice followed by the sound of her sniffing. She's crying, indeed! "Is that you?"

"Hey, pumpkin." Mark greeted in a cheerful voice. "How are you doing? Did you miss me that much that you are crying?" And maybe he shouldn't have said that because now he hears Tanya crying. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby. Please stop crying." It took a couple of seconds before Tanya did stop crying. Mark feels his heart swelling because he always hated seeing and even hearing his niece crying, moreso when he is the reason behind it.

They spent the next five minutes talking, with Tanya whining over him leaving her without even saying goodbye. Of course Mark said sorry and promised he won't fail on calling her everyday just so they wouldn't miss each other.

"Please don't be mad at me, baby. I promise I will always call and we will always talk. I miss you, and I love you, pumpkin." That, and he ended the call.

By the time he put his phone down, he realized that the coffee he has made has already gone a bit cold. Mark just hissed and decided to just apologize to Jinyoung for taking this long that their coffee is now cold. Not wanting to make Jinyoung wait any longer, Mark took both of the coffees at hand and walked back to the living room where he sees Jinyoung staring at the floor, hands on top of his knees. Only when he placed the mugs on top of the table did Jinyoung took notice of him.

"I'm sorry if it took me longer than it should but, here is our coffee." He handed one to Jinyoung before getting his own. "I'm sorry if it's a bit cold. I just had to deal with something a while ago."

"No, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing since I shouldn't have been here."

Mark has his brows furrowed, hearing this from the younger. _What is he saying?_ "What do you mean? I invited you here, didn't I?" He said, with a hint of laugh in his voice, in an attempt to make things feel lighter, but Jinyoung kept his eyes on the floor. 

"I should've figured that it's only out of politeness. It doesn't mean I should say yes, but I did. And now I think I shouldn't have." Mark didn't know what to say and just watched Jinyoung who is staring outside the window where the rain is still pouring. "Maybe I should head out now. I've been too much of a bother already."

"What are you saying, Jinyoung?" He can't help but ask. "Is there a problem?"

He doesn't get it. They were okay a while ago in the cab, weren't they? Everything seemed so light and usual. Mark thought they were on the right track, talking about things casually. He was pretty sure they were alright, that's why he risked of inviting Jinyoung to come over. Yes, he has another motive and that is to talk about things more seriously, but Mark was certain he was playing his cards right up from the start of the ride and up until now. So, what is wrong?

His hand was itching to reach for Jinyoung's which were wrapped tightly around the mug. He stared at Jinyoung who he can see is struggling on averting his eyes from him. Mark feels terrified of seeing Jinyoung like this. It reminds him of that day when Jackson unexpectedly showed up outside his apartment, catching both him and Jinyoung by surprise. It reminds him of how Jinyoung tried to keep himself calm while acting like he isn't suffering from their situation when he knew very well that he is. It reminds him of how he held Jinyoung's shaking hands when he finally broke down after his dire attempt of keeping himself together. And it reminds him how... how Jinyoung stared at him, with those sad and broken eyes, right before he walked out of the door, out of his life.

Jinyoung spared him a short glance before putting the mug down and getting his coat. "Nothing. But I really should leave. Thanks for having me, Mark and it was nice seeing you again. But I need to go."

When Jinyoung finally stood up, it awakened all of Mark's senses. Clenching in his fist, he reached for Jinyoung's hand making the younger turn to face him. "Why are you always leaving me?" He breathed. Jinyoung's eyes reflected surprise and he can see how the younger was taken aback by his question. "Has this become a habit of yours now? Is it that easy? Is leaving me way too easy, huh Jinyoung?"

"Mark, this isn't-"

"Isn't two years long enough? You told me that we both needed time and space. That it will help us heal, until this doesn't hurt that much anymore. What happened was out of our control and we both didn't want that to happen. We met and fell in love, but needed to leave each other because of something which we didn't cause?" Mark's voice almost broke. "Is that even fair? Tell me Jinyoung. Was that fair?"

But Jinyoung just shook his head. "This is not the right time to talk about this, Mark."

"Then when? When is the right time? Tell me, Jinyoung because I am so tired of waiting! I am so tired of waiting for you to finally let yourself go of the past, to let yourself move on from all the hurt and pain, . . . . to finally let yourself love me." He saw as Jinyoung shook his head once more but he didn't expect to feel a forceful pull from Jinyoung when the younger broke free of his grasp.

"This is wrong, Mark!" Jinyoung said, almost yelling, hands clenching into fists at his sides. The intensity in those brown eyes were enough to shake Mark off. Then came the younger shaking his head repeatedly. "What we had back then, started off wrong. And yet, here we are about to make another mistake again? Haven't we learned our lesson, Mark? Haven't you?"

Mark doesn't know how to respond, for he cannot understand where Jinyoung and all his words are coming from. "Jinyoung, I-" But the younger cut him off before he could speak another word.

Stepping back, Jinyoung regarded him with those sad and torn eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I am sorry for leaving you like that and hurting you. But if you should know, I, too was deeply hurt by my decision. I didn't want to leave you then, Mark! Fuck, all I wanted was to be with you and stay with you." Mark looked through the pain reflected in those eyes he always loved looking at. "But I can't. I just can't. I thought I was making the right decision by walking away from you that day. I thought I was doing the right thing for us both. I thought I was saving us both from much greater pain which we don't deserve. You and I have hurt and suffered enough and staying together only makes it harder for us to forget. We needed to forget... that was what I thought."

And as Jinyoung bit his quivering lips, Mark could only feel his heart clenching. Seeing those eyes brimming with tears heavies his heart. He can't stand seeing Jinyoung like this. 

Slowly, he was met by those sad and broken eyes. "I was certain of my reason, why I chose to walk away before... I was sure. But now, I'm afraid I am not anymore." 

"Jinyoung..."

"After realizing that I made a wrong decision, I went to find you and see you. I planned on saying sorry, and tell you that I won't ever leave againa and that I want to stay with you. But you were nowhere, Mark." _He did what?_ "Maybe I was too complacent that you won't leave, and that you will wait for me until I get past all the pain I felt, and until I become ready to be with you again. I thought you would wait... like you always did. But maybe it was too much for me to expect you to do that. I have hurt you, of course I can't expect you to stay and wait. Eventually you will move on and lead a life of your own, a life without me. And Mark... know that I am happy to see that you did. I am glad to know that you've been doing well on your own. Guess you are far better without me. You deserve to be happy and seeing you being just that, I am very much glad. But. . . ." Jinyoung's voice wavered, as his eyes bore into Mark's. "I can't deny that I do regret leaving you that day. Everyday, since you left, I have wished nothing but to be able to go back to that day and take back everything which I have said and just. . . stay."

When Jinyoung's voice broke, it alarmed Mark. Moreso when he saw how tears slowly but freely streamed on each of his cheeks. "If I did stay, we should've been together, healing together and putting everything behind our backs. If I did stay, maybe you're the one who proposed to me tonight and not Jaebum to Bambam." The younger said laughing, but still with tears in his eyes. "If I did stay, things would have been different." Mark aches to touch those cheeks and wipe those tears away. But he can't bring his hand up. He felt frozen in front of Jinyoung. "But I didn't. I left. So these things which happened, these are all my doing. I have no one else to blame but myself. For I was not brave enough and my love for you wasn't strong enough."

"Jinyoung, don't say that." Finally Mark was able to reach for Jinyoung's face. He was relieved that the younger didn't flinch from the slight touch. 

"But it's all true. And all I could do now is to regret my decision. There's nothing else for me to do."

"You could stay." Mark said almost desperately. "Please Jinyoung... stay with me."

"You and I both know that I can't." Jinyoung said in a weak voice. "We can't correct a mistake with another mistake, Mark. I can't go and ruin something good just for my own sake. I can't hurt someone else just to save myself from hurting. I can't bring myself to be selfish. I can't do that Mark. I, above anyone else knows how it feels to be betrayed and cheated on. I won't ever want to make someone else feel that because of me."

After Jinyoung said those, Mark could only gape at him. He can't understand what he's saying. _Who's cheating on who? Does he have a boyfriend now?_ But before he could ask, Jinyoung was talking again.

"You now have someone who loves you, probably better than I did. Don't hurt that someone just because of me, Mark. I am not worth it."

Mark was still lost for words when Jinyoung finished talking. He wanted to argue with Jinyoung about him saying that he is not worth it but Mark knows he has something more important to clarify. Jinyoung was again turning his back on him, but Mark was fast enough to grab on his arm, making the younger face him.

"First of all, never say that you are not worth it, Park Jinyoung. Because I am here to prove you otherwise. You are very much worth it. Every pain and hurt I've endured, you are worth all of it." Jinyoung was about to open his mouth but he didn't give the younger a chance to. "Second, where did you get the idea of someone loving me better than you ever could? If there is such someone, do you think I'd be here, almost pleading for you to take me back? And if there is in fact such someone, I have no intention to know him or her. It doesn't matter how much you love me, what matters is that I do love you, and only you Jinyoung. Can't you still get that inside your mind and heart?"

"I don't-"

"I don't understand why you keep on insisting that I do have someone when I am sure that I don't. What are you trying to pull, Jinyoung?"

He saw how those eyes showed confusion. "But I heard you." _Heard what?_ "You were talking to someone over the phone and you called her baby. How was I supposed to take that?"

It took a few seconds before Mark was able to understand things. Tilting his head to one side, "Please do know, that nothing good ever comes out from eavesdropping."

"But I heard you!"

"Yes you did and what you heard was correct, I was in fact calling someone _baby_." He said a matter of factly which only caused Jinyoung to widen his eyes.

"See-"

"Someone who is a three year old toddler." Mark added, shushing Jinyoung. "I sometimes call her princess, but Tanya prefers me calling her _my pumpkin_."

"Tanya?"

Mark nodded. "Yes. My sister's daughter." And seeing a lush of red tinting Jinyoung's cheeks, Mark could smile. "You seriously thought I was on the phone with my girlfriend or something?"

"And why wouldn't I think that? How was I supposed to know that it was your niece?"

"You could have asked." His response only made Jinyoung frown, and boy did Mark missed seeing that pout. "So this is why you're thinking of leaving? It's because you didn't want someone to get hurt." Jinyoung nodded. Mark exhaled before stepping much closer. His hand reached for Jinyoung's and held it gently. "But if you do leave... you're really going to hurt someone. Someone, who has loved you, someone who has waited until you're ready to come back and love him back. Someone who wants nothing else but to spend his life with you."

He watched with hopeful eyes as Jinyoung stepped closer too, closing the distance between them and placing his one hand on his cheek. Mark leans in to the touch. "Then tell that someone that he doesn't need to worry. Because I have experienced a life without him and I won't ever want to live like that again. Tell him that I won't ever leave his side again. Tell him that I am here to stay."

With this, Mark could only smile. Biting his lower lip, he leans in to get rid of the remaining distance betweek their lips. As soon as he felt those soft lips against his, Mark felt his heart swelling with love and joy. All the more, when Jinyoung kissed back. He missed this. He missed Jinyoung.

Pulling back, they rested their foreheads against each others'. They were wearing matching smiles, both laced with love and happiness. 

"I love you, Jinyoung." He said, meaning every word.

Jinyoung answered by meeting his lips once again. "I love you, Mark."

**********

**_Mark_** was busy reading the book, _Jinyoung's book - **Serendipity**_.

They are here at a bookstore in Seoul, where Jinyoung holds a book signing event. It was a good thing they came here on time despite waking up late this morning.

After everything which happened last night, the two of them spent the rest of the night together, cuddling in each other's warmth. Mark wouldn't have it any other way. But the morning after, he was awakened by Jinyoung's panicked voice, saying he's running late. So not wanting to be a bother, Mark made Jinyoung shower while he went to the kitchen to cook their breakfast. They just settled for fried eggs and kimchi. He also lent Jinyoung a clean white sleeved shirt, because he doesn't have the time to go to his apartment and get ready for today's event. Since he still doesn't have a car, they both hailed a cab to take them both here where they found the newly engaged couple- Bambam and Jaebum, waiting for them.

It's not surprising that those two bombarded them with questions. Bambam being the most vulgar one, asking if they had sex that's why they came late. Jinyoung answered him with a loud smack on his head telling the Thai to shut his mouth up. Before going to his spot at the middle of the bookstore, Jinyoung didn't miss his chance on nagging at Jaebum for not telling him that Mark is back. His boyfriend also ranted on his bestfriend about him not telling that he keeps contact with Mark, letting him suffer all alone. _"I figured you deserve some of it, after making a wrong decision and leaving my bestfriend like that."_ And that only made Jaebum earn a loud smack on his head as well.

"Like what you're reading?" Mark looked up when he heard his voice and now he sees his boyfriend beaming at him. 

"You're done already?" He asked which Jinyoung nodded to.

"I've been signing books for two hours already. Didn't you miss me?" Mark only sneered at Jinyoung's whiny pout. 

"I wasn't able to mind the time because I got too engrossed in reading this masterpiece." That earned a satisfied grin from Jinyoung.

"So you did like what you've read." 

"Yeah. But I love the author more." Bless them for flirting at a bookstore in broad daylight. But hearing Jinyoung's giggles is enough reward for Mark. He really missed everything about Jinyoung.

Mark put the book down and stood up, taking Jinyoung's hand. "You know, I just realized something."

His boyfriend creased his forehead, giving him a quizzical look. "Yeah? And what is that?"

He held on Jinyoung's hands a bit more securely, not wanting to let go. "I realized that all those times I got hurt in the past, now I know why. And the reason is you."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because if I didn't get hurt, and if my past relationship has worked... then I won't get to meet you." 

Offering each other a loving smile, they intertwined their hands together. Mark could only thank the heavens for letting that one stormy night happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!!! To everyone who reached this part of the story... CONGRATULATIONS and THANK YOU!
> 
> y'all have been sooo patient. I hope you liked this story. This is one of my top picks, one of the special ones I'll hold close to my heart. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading this. Hope to see you in the next one :) <3


End file.
